Viđenje "drugog" u vrijeme rata 1992-1995
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju Uvod Uovom radu ćemo kroz analizu određenih primjera tekstova pokušati dobiti uvid u to kako su pojedini vojnici, komandanti i političari tokom rata u Bosni i Hercegovini gledali “Drugog”. Pri tomesmo koristili: dnevničke zapise Nusreta Šehića, Mirsada Ćatića, Ive Komšića, Mileta Jovičića, Stjepana Šibera, fra Ljube Lucića, Radoslava Zovke, Daneta Olbine, bilješke Ede Hozića, analize Miloša Minića, knjigu Sefera Halilovićanastalu na osnovu dnevnika, knjigu Ljubomira Zukovića te Alekse Buhe. U ovom radu smo svjesno izostavili: prvo, gender problematiku, a također su izostavljeni iskazi djece žrtava rata, jer bi se analiziranjem tekstova i iskaza npr. zlostavljanih i silovanih žena problem znatno proširio, a potrebno mu je posvetiti mnogo više prostora, vremena i hrabrosti Postavlja se pitanje ko je to sve u analiziranim tekstovima “Drugi”,. Je li to pojedinac ili grupa? Odnosi li se to samo na vojnog neprijatelja, samo na pripadnika druge nacije, druge vjeroispovijesti, samo na onoga ili one drugačijih političkih nazora? Ili sve to zajedno? Samo ranije navedeno, ili/i nešto više? Šta se to događa kada se “umjesto mahanja simbolima počne mahati oružjem. Kada se Drugi počne doživljavati kao zlo, kao prijetnja našem identitetu, kada ta smislena i opravdana potreba za pripadanjem, počne voditi prema strahu od Drugoga i kada se uslijed toga straha ili mržnje javlja želja za agresijom i poricanjem Drugoga.” Ivan Vukoja, Identitet naš svagdašnji. u: Status 1 (2002), Mostar: Udruženje građana “Dijalog”, 45 Postavlja se pitanje da li su upravu ili se radi o pukom generaliziranju Laure Silber i Alana Littlea kada kažu: “Raditi u bivšoj Jugoslaviji znači ući u svet paralelnih istina. Kuda god da pođete nailazite na isto, čvrsto uvjerenje da je za posrnuće tog prostora uvek kriv neko drugi a ne sopstvena strana. Rat je izbrisao bilo kakvu naviku samokritike koju su Srbi, Hrvati, Muslimani i Slovenci nekada možda posedovali. Svaka nacija je prihvatila svoju istinu u kojoj je uvek samo ona žrtva a nikada počinilac.” Lora Silber, Alan Litl, Smrt Jugoslavije, Beograd: Radio B92, 1996, 9. Svi će ljudi biti Srbi Prvo djelo koje smo uzeli u razmatranje je knjiga Ljubomira Zukovića Srpska je rođena. Zuković je tokom i nakon rata bio ministar za obrazovanje, nauku i kulturu Republike Srpske. Na početku svoje knjige ističe ulogu koju je imao početkom augusta 1992. godine, kada se ime najmlađe i najsrpskije države promijenilo iz Srpska Republika Bosna i Hercegovina u Srpska Republika. Ime ove tvorevine smatra prikladnim iz tog razloga što će nekad u budućnosti u njoj “moći da opstanu i sva ona druga imena i nazivi do kojih nam je toliko stalo. Dakle, i Srbija, i Crna Gora, i Bosna, i Hercegovina, i Šumadija, i Zeta, i Raška, i Vojvodina, i Srem, i Bačka, i Krajina, pa shodno tome i: Srbijanac, Crnogorac, Bosanac, Hercegovac, Šumadinac, Zećanin, Rašanin, Vojvođanin, Sremac, Bačvanin, Krajišnik, i tako dalje. ” Ljubomir Zuković, Srpska je rođena, Srpsko Sarajevo: Zavod za udžbenike i nastavna sredstva, 1996, 11. Bosna i Hercegovina je ovdje svedena na dvije zasebne pokrajine, regije:Bosnu, Hercegovinu, koje nemaju državnost ni političko-pravni položaj republike. Položaj svoje republike i naroda u njoj vidi na uskom prostoru, stiješnjenom namjerama moćnih neprijatelja. Isto, 9. Smatra da “Srbi već vekovima stoje na zlu i opasnu mestu, ‘među Turke i među Latine’, braneći pravoslavlje i uzgred, uobraženu i nezahvalnu Evropu od brutalnih azijatskih nasrtaja.” Isto, 70. Zuković u svojoj knjizi često citira narodne umotvorine, guslare, Njegoša naročito. “Drugog“/“Druge” vidi kao otpadnika/e od svog naroda, kao poturicu, poturčenjaka, čovjeka koji je u zabludi, koji mrzi Srbe (dok Srbi “njih” ne mrze), čovjeka zaostalog u vremenu nekadašnje Osmanske imperije, vezanog za Aziju, mračne sile Isto, 23. , ljude proklete od Boga i sl. U “Njima” vidi tamničare svog naroda Isto, 22 , islamizirane Srbe Isto, 50 , izdajnike, ljude tvrda srca i kratke pameti Isto, 10 koji žele da žive “i na svomei na našem, i da nas, što je moguće pre, ukinu kao narod”. Isto, 26 Zuković je samo primjer maksimalnog intenziviranja agresivne srpske kampanje protiv ustaša i Turaka, koji po tradiciji ponovno bivaju označeni kao mitski neprijatelji Srba. Safet Bandžović, Bošnjaci u postjugoslovenskoj srpskoj historiografiji. Prilozi, 29, Sarajevo: Institut za istoriju, 2000, 350. Pri tome su svi Hrvati ustaše, a svi su Muslimani/Bošnjaci zapravo Turci. “Islam je tretiran kao neevropska religija, kao da hrišćanstvo nije došlo sa istog geopolitičkog prostora, a muslimani tek kao “rezultat osvajanja jedneazijske sile”, ne ulazeći u dubinu i kompleksni sadržaj tog pitanja.” Ljubomir Zuković, Srpska je rođena, 351. i tome sl. na istom mjestu, posebno str. 351-354. Kao zanimljivost ističe da su se Srbima vraćali oni njihovi preobraćenici koji su dosezali najveće intelektualne, naučne i umjetničke visine, te na ovom mjestu redom nabraja: Jorjo Tadić, Ivan Meštrović, Petar i Antun Kolendić, Ivo Andrić, Meša Selimović, te za njih kaže: “Nama takvi, zapravo, i trebaju, i mi se divimo njihovim intelektualnom i moralnom podvigu. Jer, nije nimalo teško, niti je kakva zasluga srbinom se roditi, ali je muka Srbinom postati i ostati.” Isto, 15. Za najveće srpske pjesnike i pisce smatra Njegoša, Kočića, Dučića, Andrića, Selimovića, Bećkovića, koje “oni mrze”, a osobito im “teško pada naša narodna epika koja nas je proslavila u celom svetu i kao pesnike i kao rodoljube i slobodare. A imali bi, da ih Bog nije nagrdio, i ono pravo da budu suvlasnici tog ogromnog i neprocenjivog srpskog duhovnog blaga.” Isto, 18-19 Zuković nije, kao u slučaju sa pjesnicima, položio pravo posjeda i korištenja na pojedine žive političke ličnosti. Kecmanovića i Pejanovića smatra “današnjim najvećim izdajnicima i izrodima” svoga naroda, te “Alijinim hrtovima”. Isto, 32. U tekstu pod naslovom Oni i Mi govori o opasnom, visprenom neprijatelju i ‘njegovom’ načinu promišljanja, koji se nečastan ‘kakav jeste’ postepeno, poput bolesti, uvlači u sve pore, pa tako i u kulturu i tradiciju Nebeskom narodu koji je tog procesa infiltracije nesvjestan, pa nešto tuđe, nazadno i istočnjačko prima kao svoje. Isto, 34-42. Posebnu opasnost po srpski narod Zuković vidi u Vatikanu, zadrtom Poljaku Vojtili ''Isto, 56 , saudijskom kralju Fahtu Isto, Bušu i SAD-u, Međunarodnoj zajednici, katoličanstvu, konstruktorima “zverskog poretka” Isto 86. itd. Hrvate naziva balkanskim policajcem, smatra ih konvertitima. Isto. Izetbegovića naziva fundamentalistom sto, 56-57.. Hrvate i Poljake suprotstavlja Srbima i Rusima. Izrugava se imenu ''Tadeuša Mazovjeckog – “srbomrsca mefistofelovskog lica”, tako da u jednom momentu, i nikako slučajno – piše TadeUŠ.Isto, 87; objašnjava na str. 85: “ime mu iz pristojnosti ne bi trebalo rastavljati na slogove, da se onaj srednji slog ne bi sasvim izgubio”. Papu Ivana Pavla II i Mazovjeckog, budući da su Poljaci, smatra zavjerenicima protiv Srba. Isto. U takvoj podjeli nasuprot zlu stoji apsolutno dobro, koje predstavljaju braća Rusi i velika i moćna Rusija. Isto, 97. Tvrdi da “veseli Srbi” nisu mogli nikuda bježati, te su bili primorani i da se “turče” i da se “katoliče” (za razliku od katolika, koji su od islama mogli uzmicati sve do Atlantika, a bogami, i dalje). Isto, 46. Posebna su tema kod Zukovića “podobni Srbi”, “takozvani Srbi”, Srbi koji su izdali vlastiti narod, “Srbi janjičari, Srbi dobro isprobani i dresirani da rade u korist vlastite štete... Stoga dragi sunarodnici, ako i smognete snage da ih slušate i da ih gledate, i da ih čitate, ništa im nemojte verovati! Oni drsko i bestidno lažu...”, Isto, 24-25. jer su ostali u “Alijinoj” državi. Slično tome, a po narodnoj umotvorini da u svakom klasju ima kukolja, razmišlja i Stevan Medić, poslanik iz Šipova, kada na Skupštini srpskog naroda BiH pred sam rat šalje poruku: :Poručujem gospodi Srbima koji žive po soliterima: Gospodo Srbi po sarajevskim soliterima, to nisu vaša ognjišta i vjerovatno i niste spremni da to branite, jer to nije vaše – to vam je neko dodijelio. Mi koji imamo svoja ognjišta, koji nismo pohrlili u ove velegradove mi ćemo svoja ognjišta braniti i nikada se ta ognjišta neće zvati drugačije nego do sada. Oslobođenje, 15663, 28. 01. 1992, str. 3 Ovdje su već jedni drugima suprotstavljeni: Srbi iz (vele)grada i Srbi sa sela; grad i selo, tj. urbani i ruralni civilizacijski prostor; soliter i kuća; vlastito i tuđe; čojstvo i junaštvo sa kukavičlukom, ognjište (koje 4 puta spominje u dvije rečenice) i (recimo) televizor. U pjesmi Čega se plašim Javnost, list SDS BiH, I, 2, 27. 10. 1992, 4. autora Vase Ilića, objavljenoj u listu SDS-a BiH Javnost, glavni motiv je strah. Strah od “Drugog”, te se autor, između ostalog, plaši i Nijaza Durakovića, Oslobođenja, vanbračne djece, Smiljka Šagolja, miševa, Buuu i Buuu-m, specijalaca... Mi. I Oni. Sasvim obični ljudi? Aleksa Buha je od početka 90-ih godina 20. stoljeća imao niz značajnih funkcija u javnom životu Bosne i Hercegovine. Bio je profesor na Filozofskom fakultetu u Sarajevu, potpredsjednik Srpskog prosvjetnog i kulturnog društva Prosvjeta, poslanik u Skupštini SRBiH, potom i poslanik u Narodnoj skupštini Republike Srpske, te naposljetku ministar inostranih poslova u Vladi Republike Srpske. Knjiga pod naslovom Argumenti za Republiku Srpsku zbirka je javnih govora, pisama upućenih svjetskim zvaničnicima te intervjua koje je dao pojedinim novinarima. Bosnu i Hercegovinu smatra za bivšu, fiktivnu, nepostojeću državu, eksrepubliku, odnosno federalnu jugoslavensku republiku, grad Sarajevo je za Buhu - bivše Sarajevo, koje treba da se podijeli na dva grada. Aleksa Buha, Argumenti za Republiku Srpsku. Novi Sad: Matica srpska, 1996, 49, 56-59,124, 234 “Drugi” su za Buhu partneri SDS-a u vlasti, “legalni predstavnici muslimanske i hrvatske nacionalne zajednice”, a “nas” smatra za srodnike “druga dva naroda Bosne i Hercegovine”. “Drugi” gube politički razum, omađijani su obećanjima Evropske zajednice, i među “njima” je došlo do pobjede gluposti. Isto, 31, 39. Za Muslimane i Hrvate u Bosni i Hercegovini, u pismu u kojem iznosi gomilu neistina, upućenom zvaničnicima Ruske Federacije 13. juna 1992, kaže da su u koaliciji protiv Srba, nad kojima su izveli državni teror, posebno u Sarajevu.Isto, 72-73 Za našu temu je od iznimne važnosti intervju koji je Aleksa Buha dao novinarki Nadi Puvačić, u kojem, između ostalog, odgovara na pitanje o uzroku neprijateljstva čitavog svijeta prema srpskom narodu. Muslimane i Hrvate smatra direktnim ratnim neprijateljima srpskog naroda, a čiji su zvaničnici u “histeričnoj mržnji prema srpskom narodu...čak odložili i svoju uzajamnu mržnju koju kontrolišu samo zahvaljujući prvoj navadi i nadi da će u njoj zajedno biti uspješniji...”. Isto, 243. Intervju je objavljen u Dugi 5-12. VIII 1995. godine, odakle je preuzet, te objavljen i na ovom mjestu. Buha ovdje spominje dvije vrste protivnika: strane protivnike (u koje ubraja Ameriku, Njemačku i Austriju) i domaće protivnike (koji su toliko bezvrijedni i nedostojni da o njima i ne želi govoriti), i podvlači da “obje ove vrste protivnika ‘elegantno’ obavljaju ulogu neprijatelja, tako što su Srbima nametnuli ovu rijetko viđenu nesreću”. Vidi:isto, 239-250. Nusret Šehić, dugogodišnji saradnik Instituta za istoriju u Sarajevu, vodio je i objavio obimne dnevničke bilješke Nusret Šehić, Dnevni zapisi o životu u Sarajevu pod četničkom opsadom tokom 1992. i 1993. godine, I-II. Sarajevo: Rabic, 2003. od samog početka 1992. godine pa do svog izlaska iz opkoljenog Sarajeva konvojem za stare i bolesne 28. decembra 1993. godine. Stjecajem okolnosti, Šehić je u poziciji da može povezati, uspoređivati i pratiti četništvo od njegova postanka, razvoja, transformacije, pa sve do najnovijeg doba, i to iz dva aspekta – profesionalnog Doktorska disertacija Nusreta Šehića objavljena je pod naslovom Četništvo u Bosni i Hercegovini (1918-1941), politička uloga i oblici djelatnosti četničkih udruženja, ANUBiH, Djela,knjiga XLII, Odjeljenje društvenih nauka, knjiga 27, Sarajevo, 1971. i privatnog. Tako u podužoj dnevničkoj bilješci od 25. juna 1992. godine, između ostalog, piše i o tom pokretu u 19. i početkom 20. stoljeća, te u Drugom svjetskom ratu, za koje kaže: “...ali...oni su bili ‘prave bebe’ u poređenju sa sadašnjim četnicima, bilo onim iz redova arkanovaca, šešeljevaca ili iz redova Karadžićevih ekstremista.” Isto, I, 210. Ovaj se autor u jednom trenutku zapitao da li je moguće da se među Srbima našlo toliko “moralno potonulih ljudi iz kojih su iščezle sve norme etike i etičkog ponašanja”. Isto, 203 Iz Oslobođenja od 17. jula 1992. godine Šehić prenosi i priču Isto, 303 o Muhsinu Rizviću, koji postavlja pitanje: :Kakvi su to ljudi koji nas napadaju, progone i ubijaju tako ravnodušno? Zar je moguće da to čine bića koja nose naziv čovjek? Kod Šehića možemo pratiti i njegovo viđenje brojnih ličnosti iz političkog i kulturnog života. U ovom ćemo tekstu krenuti redom “pojavljivanja” u bilješkama. Prvi je u tom nizu prof. Milorad Ekmečić, “tihi i tolerantni čovjek, naučnik, sa kojim se poigrala sudbina”Isto, 19. , intelektualac za kojeg važi mišljenje da želi imati onu ulogu u BiH koju Dobrica Ćosić ima u Srbiji, a ta je da bude “duhovni vođa svih Srba”.Isto, 36-39 Na istom mjestu iz intervjua u Oslobođenju od 11. aprila 1992. prenosi i mišljenje Mirka Kovača o Ekmečiću, za kojeg kaže da je: ...pravi zlotvor i zlikovac sadašnjeg pakla. Šehić je u cijelosti prenio i pismo Mladena Vasiljevića Ekmečiću. Ekmečić je Vasiljeviću bio fakultetski profesor. Pismo je objavljeno u Oslobođenju 22. juna 1992. pod naslovom “Miloradu Ekmečiću” sa žaljenjem, i u tom pismu, između ostalog, Vasiljević pita Ekmečića: :... Mislite li da se plač djeteta u vašim Pribilovcima..., gdje je za vrijeme rata izvršen stravičan zločin, razlikuje od ovog današnjeg dječijeg plača u Ahatovićima, Dobroševićima, Foči, Goraždu. Postoji samo jedna bitna razlika, ovog puta, Vi ste na strani krvnika. E moj profesore univerzitetski! Sam je Šehić, zabezeknut Ekmečićevom izjavom japanskom novinaru koji ga je pitao za trenutna zbivanja u BiH (1993. god.) u kojoj je novinar dobio odgovor da je to nastavak oslobodilačke borbe srpskog naroda koju je započeo 1804. godine, ovu izjavu protumačio kao to da “Muslimane koji su svojevremeno izgnani iz Srbije u toku XIX stoljeća, u toku tih srpskih ustanaka, treba i dalje goniti i iz Bosne i Hercegovine do njihovog potpunog uništenja.” Isto, II, 45-46. Prvog predsjednika Predsjedništva Bosne i Hercegovine Aliju Izetbegovića lično Šehić spominje na više mjesta. Uvijek u pozitivnom kontekstu. U više navrata on kritikuje nerad gradonačelnika Sarajeva, Vlade, vlasti općenito. Izetbegovića kritikuje rijetko. U bilješci od 5. marta 1992. prenosi vijest da je Predsjednik u svijetu prepoznat kao ličnost koja teži mirnom “raspletu krize” u Jugoslaviji, naziva ga golubom mira. Šehić nam prenosi iz Oslobođenja od 24. i 26. juna 1992. godine i intervju Warrena Zimmermana u kojem ambasador SAD-a iznosi svoja viđenja triju predsjednika: Tuđmana, Miloševića i Izetbegovića. Milošević je vlastoljubiv, nacionalist, čovjek jučerašnjice, lažac, obmanjivač... Tuđman je, za razliku od Miloševića, poslušnik evropskih političara, više reaguje na stavove Zapada kada su u pitanju ljudska prava, hrvatski nacionalist. Za bosanskohercegovačkog predsjednika Predsjedništva ambasador kaže: :Satanizovana slika Izetbegovića koju u srpskim medijima prenose ljudi koji ga nikad nisu sreli, ne uklapa se u lik čovjeka kojeg sam ja imao priliku da upoznam tokom brojnih susreta posljednjih nekoliko godina. sto, 204-205. Sefer Halilović o Izetbegoviću piše gotovo isto kao prethodna dvojica. Izetbegović je i u Halilovićevu tekstu ‘mirovnjak’, neko ko želi zaustaviti rat – ali je to ponašanje u drugačijim prilikama (juni 1993. godine) za Halilovića neprihvatljivo: :On je stalno govorio o zaustavljanju rata, a ja o borbi za slobodu. Tu smo se mi razlikovali. I to jako... Suviše smo se često oko toga raspravljali. Ponekad čak vrlo žučno i žestoko... Sefer Halilović, Lukava strategija. Sarajevo: Maršal, 1997, 10. Halilović dalje dodaje kako je Izetbegović prvi put bio odlučan upravo u trenutku kada su se dešavale organizacijske i kadrovske promjene u Oružanim snagama Armije BiH (juni 1993. godine). U ovim ‘rohadama’ ustanovljena je funkcija komandanta Glavnog štaba Vrhovne komande Armije Republike BiH, na koju je imenovan Rasim Delić. Funkcija načelnika Glavnog štaba, koju je do tada vršio Sefer Halilović, zadržana je, ali je njena važnost bitno umanjena. :Razlike između mene i Predsjednika su bile velike i svako ih je mogao uočiti. Nas dvojica smo bili dva svijeta kada je riječ o pristupu odbrani, koncepciji i mnogim drugim bitnim pitanjima. ...Alija je neodređeno gledao negdje u vrata, olovnog izraza na licu. Prvi put sam ga vidio tako odlučnog. Gotovo da mi je bilo žao što se na taj način nije postavio kada smo u Ženevi pregovarali sa četnicima i ustašama. Tamo je bio manji od makova zrna. A ja sam, zapravo, u toj Ženevi zaključio da on jednostavno ne može biti odlučan''.'' Ponovno nam iz Oslobođenja Nusret Šehić prenosi tekst, ovoga puta tekst Marka Vešovića, upućen Nikoli Koljeviću. :Moj Nidžo! Politički kepec u tebi odbacio je Aristotelovu logiku, na kojoj se temelji zapadna civilizacija i srozao te do hotentotskog načina mišljenja: kad Radovan teroriše Muslimane, to je dobro, a kad Alija teroriše Srbe, onda je to zlo. Alal ti sjekirče! Stavio si, takođe nedavno, svog tjelohranitelja Rajka Kusića na jedan tas, a na drugi tas turio si opštinu Stari Grad. I dogodilo se čudo: prevagnula je arijevska glava Kusićeva. To belićim nije fašizam.''Nusret Šehić, isto, 69. Nešto dalje, u bilješci od 31. maja 1992. godine, ponovno govori Vešović.Ovoga puta u telefonskom razgovoru sa sestrom iz Crne Gore, koja ga je napala što se izjasnio protiv ''durmitorskog krvoloka, koja ga nije pitala ima li hljeba i koja je uz psovku ustvrdila da je čitav svijet protiv Srba. Na to je Vešović zaključio da velika doza otrova koju je Milošević nasuo pravoslavnom narodu u glavu neće bez nekog čuda iz nje biti istjerana.Isto, 141-142. Šehić često spominje i Radovana Karadžića, bilo samostalno bilo u kojekakvoj skupini (npr. ozloglašena 3 “K” - Karadžić, Krajišnik, Koljević). O''n je čudovište sto, 86. “Često ponavljam sebi pitanje kakav će biti politički i moralni kraj ovog čudovišta, posebno s obzirom na to da on sada vodi pregovore u ime ‘njegovog srpskog naroda u Bosni’?”, kreatura Isto, 222. “Ta kreatura Karadžić nikako da se osvijesti od nacionalističkog ludila! On koji ima glavnu ulogu u uništavanju našeg grada ima još smjelosti da se pojavi pred jednom takvom ličnošću kakvu trenutno predstavlja Miteran.” Predsjednik Francuske François Mitterand sletio je na Sarajevski aerodrom i obavio kratku posjetu Sarajevu 28. juna 1992., beskrupulozan, spreman na sve vrste zločina Isto, 287., okorjeli lažac, zločinac''Isto, 393, te dalje: “U njemu se probudio sam đavo, pa su njegove tobožnje izjave o miru čisti blef.”'', “durmitorski luđak” Isto, 433, ludi psihijatar Isto, 459. izrod svog vlastitog naroda, beštija Isto, II, 87. “Karadžić je okorjeli lažac i to je i sada potvrdio. Blago je reći da je on izrod svog vlastitog naroda. Zar je sudbina naše zemlje da ima za protivnika takvu beštiju i izroda?”. U tom carstvu zla dalje postoji čitav panteon neljudi: “Ova teška borba sahraniće konačno posljednje balkanske diktatore i zle ljude koji su u ovom nevremenu uspjeli da se popnu na najviše vrhove vlasti, Miloševića, Jovića, nekakvog Kostića i njegove satelite Karadžića, Koljevića, Krajišnika i njima slične, jednom riječi, neljude koji su svoje karijere gradili na lažima, zavjerama i koji su uspjeli da srpski narod dovedu do najnižeg stepena njihovog postojanja.” Isto, 139. Dobricu Ćosića ovaj autor vidi kao ''konvertita koji je bio “vjernik Komunističke partije Jugoslavije”, disident, sada u okrilju nacionalista Isto, 174.; nešto dalje prenosi nam i pismo Izeta Sarajlića upućeno Ćosiću Isto, 205. Pismo je objavljeno u Oslobođenju 25. juna 1992. godine, a završeno je sljedećim rečenicama: “...Srbin ovaj koji nas nemilice tuče s naših brda, ima jedino stravično mnogo granata. Šta imade Bosanac - neću ti govoriti. Reći ću ti jedino da još uvijek umije da voli”., dok početkom juna 1993. godine, kada Ćosić silazi s funkcije predsjednika SR Jugoslavije, o njemu piše mnogo odmjerenije, kao o piscu, jednom od autora plana za stvaranje Velike Srbije.Isto, II, 100. S analizom Šehićevih tekstova završit ćemo kod njegova viđenja jedne od kontroverznijih ličnosti od sredine 80-ih naovamo, filmskog redatelja Emira Kusturice, a nakon što je pročitao jedan intervju koji je redatelj dao zagrebačkom Globusu od 13. marta 1993, koji prenosi Oslobođenje. Kusturica ovdje doživljava preobražaj, pročišćenje, ...kao da je u jednom trenutku sve shvatio šta se zbiva sa Bosnom ''Kusturica je u Dnevniku 23. aprila 1992. godine u telefonskom razgovoru s urednikom dnevnika TVBiH Senadom Hadžifejzovićem konstatirao i razgovor zaključio rečenicom: “Koristim priliku da gospodina Karadžića zamolim da svojim autoritetom, a vjerujem da od mene teško može napraviti antisrbina, utiče na te bijednike i očajnike da ne bacaju granate na moj grad! Jer, više nema dileme da se na sarajevska brda penju muslimani da bi odozgo rušili svoje kuće. Eto toliko...”, vidi: Senad Pećanin, “Priča o Sarajevu”, u: Dani, bosanskohercegovački nezavisni magazin, Sarajevo, 5. 4. 2002, 14. ... Emir kao da se iskreno vratio svom stadu''. Na Amsterdamskomaerodromu Kusturica je sreo Rasima, izgnanika iz Lopara, koji ga je zapitao: “Zašto, Emire?”, a Emir se u intervjuu prisjeća: “Ne mogu da mu odgovorim, samo vidim ispred sebe slike stradalništva Bosne. Najednom kao kiparske tužne oči, preda mnom skršile su se sve moje političke iluzije. Od tog momenta sve što budem vidio i čuo imaće drugu vrijednost... I dok tumaram ovim svijetom bosanske Muslimane ubijaju ne kao sezonske berače pamuka, nego samo zato što su Muslimani. Znam da stradaju i drugi, ali sigurno je, Muslimani najviše. Tumaram tako svijetom, nosim svoj posljednji film sa sobom i čemer u duši.” Nusret Šehić, isto, 53. Naredni autor, čije smo dnevničke bilješkeMiloš Minić, Ratovi u Hrvatskoj i Bosni i Hercegovini: 1991 - 1995.: kako je uništena SFR Jugoslavija, Sarajevo: Društvo za ugrožene narode, 2002. koristili je Miloš Minić. Tužilac u procesu protiv Draže Mihailovića, grupe četničkih vojvoda, ljotićevaca, ministara u vladi Milana Nedića. Minić je član KPJ od 1936. Antifašista, antinacionalistički opredjeljen Isto, 573. - nastupa i djeluje upravo s ovih pozicija. Za sebe smatra da pripada srpskom narodu. sto, 325. “Bombardovanje Sarajeva ući će u istoriju kao sramotna vojna operacija koje će se stideti naš srpski narod, kad prestanu ovi ratovi i dođe jedno normalnije vreme.” U svojim bilješkama iz decembra 1991. iznosi mišljenje da su sudionici rata unuci i sinovi onih ustaša i četnika iz Drugog svjetskog rata. “Generacije su nove. Politički programi onih koji rukovode stranama u ratu danas su gotovo isti ili slični, po glavnim ciljevima (Velika Srbija, odnosno Velika Hrvatska), kao što su bili onog četničkog i ustaškog pokreta iz 1941-1945.” U bilješci od 19. augusta 1992. prepričava priču svojih poznanika sa sela, dvojice dvadesetpetogodišnjaka. :...Pucali smo jedni na druge i dovikivali se: mi njima ‘drž’ se Ujko’ - oni nama:‘drž’ se Četo’, mi njih ‘ustaše’ - oni nama ‘ četnici’, a kao što mi nismo četnici, možda, ni oni nisu ustaše; dovikivali smo se kao komšije i nišanili jedni na druge, kao što to u ratu mora da bude.''Isto, 48. O međusobnom dovikivanju neprijateljskih vojnika između rovova vidjeti i kod Ljube Lucića, Između neba i granata: sarajevski dnevnik 1992-1995, Dio 1, Sarajevo, “Svjetlo riječi”, 2005, 752. '' Dalje prenosi svoja razmišljanja nakon razgovora s mladićima i pita se: “Zašto nijedna strana ne naziva onu drugu ‘partizanima’?” Minić, isto, 107–108. Minić nam u bilješci od 13. aprila 1993. iznosi osnovne misli iz razgovora sa Dobrivojem, sada četrdesetogodišnjakom, nekada vozačem u jugoslavenskim ambasadama,svršenim studentom prava. Dobrivoje je kao dobrovoljac iz Srbije otišao na ratište u Hrvatsku, nakon što su “hrvatske snage otpočele napad na snage ‘Republike srpske Krajine’, kod Masleničkog mosta”. Miniću govori o vrlo lošoj vojnoj organizaciji i svom razočarenju prilikama i ponašanju vojske na frontu. Iz ovog razgovora saznajemo i socijalnu strukturu dobrovoljaca iz Srbije na ratištu u Hrvatskoj. Za razliku od dobrovoljaca robijaša, kojima je obećavano smanjivanje ili oslobađanje od zatvorske kazne u zavisnosti od “staža” na frontu, bez obzira na težinu ranije počinjenog krivičnog djela, o Arkanovoj gardiDobrivoje ima sasvim suprotno mišljenje. To su dobri disciplinirani borci,organizacija je na nivou, pljačkaju samo “visoko tarifnu” robu, devizna novčana sredstva, vode vlastitu pljačkašku ekonomiju, vojnici primaju mjesečnu platu u visini od 1000 maraka. Isto, 169. U bilješci od 21. februara 1994. godine Minić prenosi zapažanja novinara CNN-a o povlačenju “šutljivih, nezadovoljnih, potištenih vojnika” sa položaja oko Sarajeva sa kojih su dvadeset i dva mjeseca bombardirali Sarajevo. Isto, 253. Minić je u svoje bilješke unosio i svoja zapažanja o intervjuima, izlaganjima različitih javnih ličnosti, političara, univerzitetskih profesora itd. Tako bilježi i pojavljivanje na TV ekranima dr. Mihaila Markovića i Draže Markovića. Za Mihaila Markovića kaže da je kao filozof-marksist doživio potpuni moralni, politički i ideološki pad u kaljugu velikosrpske nacionalističke politike, smatra ga zarobljenikom jedne nesretne i morbidne ideje o okupljanju svih Srba u jednu državu. Nastup Draže Markovića ocjenjuje pozitivno, tvrdi da su odgovori na provokativna novinarska pitanja bili jasni i ubjedljivi.Isto, 272. U nastupu je Draža Marković branio socijalistički razvoj Jugoslavije, Titovu ličnost i ulogu, zazuzeo je stav da Ustav iz 1974. nije uzrok raspada Jugoslavije, iako ga je i sam nekada žestoko kritikovao i napadao. Minić iznosi i svoje mišljenje o Vuku DraškovićuIsto, 277,, smatra da je on najkontroverznija ličnost na javnoj sceni devedesetih na prostorima bivše Jugoslavije, privrženik Draže Mihailovića, fanatični antikomunist, najglasniji protivnik rata, a iz nekoliko razloga Drašković ostavlja dojam “čoveka u čijoj je glavi potpuna zbrka.” Isto Dane Olbina, nekadašnji gradonačelnik Sarajeva, po svjetonazoru internacionalist Dane Olbina, Dani i godine opsade: (zabilješke “Dan za danom” od 3. marta 1992. do 13.januara 1996.), Sarajevo: Istorijski arhiv, 2002, 227. i komunist, Isto, 329-330. vodio je svoje dnevničke bilješke od 11. februara 1963. godine do 31. decembra 2000. godine. Ogromna rukopisna građa dnevničkih zapisa vođenih od 3. marta 1992. do 13. januara 1996. godine objavljena je u knjizi Dani i godine opsade. Rat je dočekao i proveo u svom stanu, smještenom u najužoj gradskoj jezgri Sarajeva. Susretao se, družio, preživljavao sa svojim komšijama, sugrađanima, poznanicima i dugogodišnjim prijateljima, od kojih je velika većina Olbini bliska u antifašističkim uvjerenjima. Razdoblje od kraja Drugog svjetskog rata do pobjede nacionalnih stranaka na izborima smatra zlatnim dobom Bosne i Hercegovine. Isto, 351 U bilješci od 1. augusta 1992. godine piše kako je nekada smatrao da će vjerske i nacionalne razlike među ljudima postepeno nestati. Međutim, piše Olbina, prevario se; na vlast su u svim republikama u Jugoslaviji došli školovani nacionalisti, koji su istovremeno i ljudi plitke pameti, zadojeni mitomanijom i istorijskim veličinama svoje nacije, spremni na krvave obračune i osvete. Smatra da je srpski narod “opterećen mitomanijom prošlosti, da traži van sebe krivce za svoju sudbinu i neostvarene šovinističke zamisli svojih ideologa, vođa i prosvjetitelja”.sto, 118-119. Iz razgovora koji je vodio sa prijateljima koje dugo poznaje 24. septembra 1993. godine zaključuje: “Klica zla, sumnjičenje, mržnja i nepovjerenje, zavukla se i jednima i drugima i trećima pod kožu i ruje. Na čelo političkih stranaka nacionalne orijentacije došli su zli ljudi opijeni fašističkom ideologijom.” U jednoj bilješci s početka 1993. govori o boravku kod svojih komšija koji su imali običaj da prate vijesti Paljanske televizije, prihvatali su i opravdavali poteze Republike Srpske, te piše: :Prekinuli smo raspravu, jer ona ničemu ne vodi. Rade i Ljiljana prihvataju četnička tumačenja NOR-a i stvaranje AVNOJ-ske Jugoslavije. Možda nisu toga svjesni, a površno znaju tokove i razvoj NOB-a. Karadžićeve Srbe smatra fašistima.Isto, 717. Olbina HVO smatra elitnim, nemilosrdnim, fašističko ustaškim “postrojbama”, nasljednicima koljača iz Drugog svjetskog rata, koje su činile takva zvjerstva prema kojima su ona četnička “mila majka”. Ustrojio ih je Tuđman, taj nesiguran i nepostojan saveznik Isto, 681., budući su ga naoružali Nijemci, Austrijanci i Mađari.Isto, 216, 334, 337 U bilješci od 13. marta 1993.godine piše kako je blokada SDS-a i HDZ-a “nemilosrdna i po teroru, pljački, zlodjelu malo da ima primjera datih u svijetu”. Smatra ih razbojnicima koji – “kada bi mogli, oni bi nam oteli i vazduh da ne možemo disati”.Isto, 241. U bilješci od 10. jula 1993. godine piše: :I muslimanski kler postao je grlat i ratoboran, poziva na rat. To su ljudi krajnosti koji će najviše rata zadati muslimanskom narodu. Imaju dosta sljedbenika u redovima Oružanih snaga Republike i podstiču ih na nasilje. O Dejanu Medakoviću, piscu peterotomnog djela Efemeris, Olbina u bilješci od 11. aprila 1994. godine, nakon pročitanog trećeg toma knjige, kaže: :Tom piscu kao da se navukla na oči neka zla koprena. Rijetko o nekom čovjeku kaže neku dobru riječ. Penzionisao se 1982. godine, godinu dana poslije mene. Stvoren je da mrzi i da traži osvetu u ime srpstva i carstva nebeskog. Kaže da piše kao svjedok, a ne kao sudija minulog vremena. Sloj iz kojeg je potekao i u kojem je odgojen je odumro, degenerisao se i ništa ga nije moglo spasiti. Sa njim bi bilo tako da nije bilo komunista, njihove vlasti i terora. Nakon što je do marta 1995. godine više od pola miliona ljudi diljem svijeta potpisalo Deklaraciju o slobodnom i jedinstvenom Sarajevu, Olbina piše o sprezi javnog mnijenja i vlada tih zemalja u svijetu i primjećuje da “javno mnjenje drugačije gleda na opsadu Sarajeva i agresiju na BiH nego vlade tih zemalja”.Isto, 612. Ivo Komšić je intelektualac, političar, prije rata je bio član SKBiH, tokom rata u određenom razdoblju član ratnog Predsjedništva BiH, jedan od osnivača HSS BiH, organizator Sabora Hrvata BiH 1994. godine. Ratne bilješke,U knjizi Preživjela zemlja: tko je, kada i gdje dijelio BiH, u izdanju zagrebačke Izdavačke kuće “Prometej” 2006. godine, Komšić započinje svoj ratni dnevnik u drugom poglavlju knjige s naslovom Miris ruža i datumom od 4. maja 1992. god autora koje smo analizirali objavljene su desetak godina nakon njihova nastanka, kao što autor kaže bez naknadnih intervencija. Drugi u njegovim bilješkama su politički suparnici: Srpska demokratska stranka, Hrvatska demokratska zajednica, pojedini političari (Hasan Čengić npr.), dalje, agresor na našu domovinu, JNA, paravojne formacije SDS-a, dobrovoljačke vojske iz Srbije, ali i pojedini novinari Radio Sarajeva, koji “bez komentara prelaze preko okupacije Brčkog i Doboja” i “nastoje prikriti pravo stanje stvari” i “o cijeloj situaciji govore kao da se njih uopće ne tiče, kao da su u ratu neke daleke dvije “strane” koje, eto, nikako da se urazume i da nas ostave na miru”.Ivo Komšić, Preživjela zemlja: tko je, kada i gdje dijelio BiH. Zagreb, Prometej, 2006, 79-80. Komšić nam donosi i jedan zanimljiv razgovor koji vidi kao potvrdu teritorijalnog iilegalnog cijepanja Bosne i Hercegovine, objašnjava događaje oko napada na Sarajevo i zarobljavanje predsjednika Predsjedništva 2. maja 1992. Razgovoru je prisustvovao uz rashlađeno pivo na zasjenjenoj terasi svoje kuće u Kiseljaku 7. maja 1992. godine, neposredno nakon što su “Franjo Boras i Radovan Karadžić u Grazu potpisali sporazum o razgraničenju teritorija svojih paradržavnih teritorija”.Isto, 81. :T. Đ. je nametnuo i vodio zanimljiv razgovor. Prvo, rekao je da su mjere prolaza od Sarajeva do Kobiljače (prema Kiseljaku) pojačane i da smo trebali do sada izvući iz Sarajeva svu svoju rodbinu i prijatelje. Također je tvrdio da je MUP “srpske opštine Ilidža” izdao uputstvo da se svim Hrvatima dozvoli izlazak iz Sarajeva i da je to danas trebalo uraditi. Na moj upit što je s Muslimanima, rekao je da “ni mislimanska ptica ne smije izaći iz Sarajeva”, da će oni zajedno s gradom biti sravnjeni sa zemljom, a oni Hrvati i Srbi koji su ostali u gradu trebaju doživjeti sudbinu Muslimana. ... Govorio je to sladostrasno kao da svaku riječ mezi... Drugo, počeo je obrazlagati tezu kako Srbi ne doživljavaju Hrvate kao svoje neprijatelje i kako ovaj rat nije usmjeren na njih već na Muslimane. Tvrdio je da su Muslimani problem koji Srbi i Hrvati moraju zajednički riješiti i oko čega se trebaju ujediniti. Dok je to govorio mi ostali nijemo smo se pogledavali. Mučnu situaciju prekinula je moja supruga Marija. ... malo se izmaknula da cijeli prizor može obuhvatiti jednim pogledom, a onda energično i ljutito počela: protiv koga to Srbi ratuju u Vukovaru i Dubrovniku... Dok je to govorila poskakivala je od zemlje i imao sam dojam da će ga dohvatiti za vrat. Isto, 82-83. Ovom razgovoru su prisustvovali i Luka Šijaković, Šijakovićev vozač, Martin Raguz, te dotični T. Đ. - ugledni i bogati Srbin iz Lepenice. O sudbini koju su hrvatski i srpski nacionalisti namijenili Muslimanima vidi i u: Branka Magaš, Ivo Žanić (ur.), Rat u Hrvatskoj i Bosni i Hercegovini 1991 – 1995., Zagreb – Sarajevo, Jesenski i Turk – DANI, 1999, 201. i 259. U procesu pregovaranja u Daytonu, već na samom završetku ratnog razdoblja, Komšić, između ostalog, daje ovakav komentar: :Imao sam dojam da je Šaćirbegović sve htio vratiti na početak, da se nečega prepao. Inače, čini mi se da kod nekih ljudi, među nama, postoji veliki strah od potpisivanja mirovnog sporazuma, od stavljanja točke na rat. Bojim se da je kod Muslimana u ovom ratu i njihovom velikom žrtvom, izvršena takva identifikacija s BiH da će se teško pomiriti s činjenicom da ovu državu moraju dijeliti s drugima. Strah da će im biti oteto tlo ispod nogu veći je od spremnosti da se stvara povjerenje prema drugima. - Ipak, nisu svi zavjerenici protiv njih, ni protiv BiH. Bojim se da je za njih neprijatelj svatko tko na BiH ne gleda istim očima kao i oni. Isto, 405. Ni prvi, ni drugi, ni treći Poseban problem od početka opsade i ratnih zbivanja u Sarajevu jeste pitanje odlaska iz grada u okruženju.Divjak odlaske iz opsjednutog grada povezuje s nemogućim uvjetima za život ljudi (potcrtao E. O.). Spominje i slučaj kada se nakon rata određeni ljudi neopravdano hvale svojim ostankom u Sarajevu tokom opsade: “Eto, sad se ova bezobrazno ponaša Hanka Paldum, ona je krenula u avion pa su je odbili. Jer da je otišla, boga mi, kako bi danas pričala...”; ove navode potvrđuje u svome dnevniku s datumom od 28. aprila 1992. godine i Mile Jovičić, generalni direktor Aerodroma Sarajevo od 1985. do sredine 1992, kada 9. maja 1992. godine i sam odlazi iz Sarajeva. Vidjeti u: Mile Jovičić, Dva dana do mira: dnevnik sa Aerodroma “Sarajevo” april-maj 1992, Novi Sad: Budućnost, 2004, 154. U takvoj jednoj anarhičnoj situaciji čini se da se na jednu populaciju gleda(lo) iz posebnog rakursa s povećalom u ruci. Riječ je o organiziranom odlasku Jevreja/Židova iz opsjednutog Sarajeva, o čemu čitamo kod dva autora: već spomenutog Ive Komšića te Mileta Jovičića. Potonji je napravio jasnu razliku među dvjema skupinama ljudi: u prvu spadaju porodice vojnih lica, a u drugu Jevreji. I jedni i drugi odlaze. Međutim, odlazak prve skupine ljudi je opravdan i samim time o tome nema nekih (senzacionalističkih) bilježaka. To je normalno i o tome nema nikakvih moralnih dvojbi. Može se jasno iz dnevnika čitati da i sam autor pomaže određenim mladićima, sinovima svojih prijatelja, izbjegavanje mobilizacije, hapšenja i napuštanje ratom zahvaćenog grada, čak i po cijenu dovođenja sebe samog u opasnost. Jovičiću nije jasan odlazak tri stotine članova jevrejskih porodica iz Sarajeva 10. aprila 1992.Mile Jovičić, nav.djelo, 60-62. Bio je to organizirani odlazak tek prve skupine Jevreja iz Sarajeva. :Oni kao da nisu Sarajlije, mala kriza, a već svi bježe. ... Krivo mi je što odlaze i puno toga mi je nejasno. Kako to da je za ovih nekoliko dana tri stotine ljudi već organizovano i pripremljeno za put, kako to da je već sve plaćeno, i to dolarima, kad se ne može ni otići do Beograda? Zašto idu? Zar ovo nije njihova zemlja? Zar neće ostati da dijele sudbinu s nama? Novinarka iz Vojvodine, koja je svjedočila odlasku Jevreja s aerodroma obavezala se da neće davati nikakve informacije u javnost dok posljednja grupa ne napusti Sarajevo. Komšić je zabilježio odlazak posljednje skupine Jevreja iz Sarajeva od 16. septembra 1992. godine, “kada su još borbe na Stupu, kada se čini da ni ptice više ne lete”, Ivo Komšić, isto, 113. Kratku vijest o odlasku Jevreja dao je u svojoj knjizi i Radoslav Zovko, Mostarski dnevnik, 1991 - 1996, Biblioteka crkve na kamenu - knjiga 49, Biskupski ordinarij Mostar, Mostar, 1999, 270 optužuje Jevreje za izlazak iz Sarajeva, suradnju s agresorom, po logici il’ si s nama il’ si protiv nas. Dane Olbina u bilješci od 4. augusta 1993. godine, međutim, za Jevreje kaže: :U našem gradu ostalo je malo Jevreja, ali se njihovo prisustvo osjeća. Preko svoje male opštine organizovali su slanje paketa, pisama i konvoja. Njihova apoteka ima značajnu ulogu u nabavci i distribuciji lijekova. Njihov narodni genije je nesalomljiv. Izborili su se za svoje mjesto u ovom opkoljenom gradu i uživaju duboku zahvalnost i poštovanje. Ljubo Lucić je katolik, fratar, čovjek koji je u svojim bilješkama, koje je vodio od 5. aprila 1992. godine, a koje su objavljene u dvotomnoj knjizi pod naslovom Između neba i granata: sarajevski dnevnik 1992-1995., zapisivao svakodnevne razgovore koje je vodio sa stanovnicima opkoljenog Sarajeva i čitave BiH. Bilježio je svoje razgovore sa političkim ličnostima, novinarima, intelektualcima, vojnicima. Do svoje tragične pogibije borio se za ideju jedinstvene, cjelovite Bosne i Hercegovine, brinuo se za to da katolici, Hrvati ne odlaze, ne bježe, da ostanu u Bosni i Hercegovini. Kod Lucića možemo pratiti kakvo je viđenje “Drugog” kod vjerskih službenika u Sarajevu. Prenosi nam riječi Davida Kamhija – o Jevrejima kao maloj zajednici koja je srasla sa Sarajevom, narodu koji nema rezervne domovine, dalje piše: :Pola nas je išlo u mejtef. Prvi kurbani i prva jaja su nošeni komšijama. Rado se sjećam kako sam potezao zvono u katedrali... Vaš Bog je i moj Bog, pa onda živimo zajedno!Fra Ljubo Lucić, Između neba i granata: sarajevski dnevnik 1992-1995, Dio1, Sarajevo,Svjetlo riječi, 2005, 273 Nego tibi esse Na ovom ćemo mjestu prenijeti dva slučaja koja bilježi Lucić u svome dnevniku. Prvi je slučaj tete Vlatke. Lucić u bilješci od 11. augusta 1993. piše: :Drugi problem je raspoloženje Muslimana. Dolazi mi majka dvoje djece (mojih “ jarana” kojima je lani poginuo otac) i priča kako joj susjedov sin (ima 12 godina) savršeno mirno kaže: “Teta Vlatka, vas sve treba skupiti na Marindvor i pobiti!” Žena ga pita misli li pritom i na njezina sina Ivana (pet godina) i na nju i na drugoga sina. - Svi ste vi fini, vi, teta, posebno, i mi smo lijepo živjeli, ali sad je tako da vas treba pobiti. Uzalud je djetetu govoriti kako to nije ljudski, on jednostavno ponavlja ono što se u obitelji govori, a majka mu je liječnik i otac inžinjer. '' Nedugo zatim, 11. oktobra 1993. godine Lucić nam ponovno prenosi priču iste osobe: :''Djeca su letjela nešto ispred nje i naišla na naoružana čovjeka koji je pomilovao malog Ivana. Kad je ona zovnula djecu po imenu: “Ivane, Dario!” Čovjek je stao pred njom i rekao: “Znaš li kakav je Vlah dobar? Samo mrtav Vlah je dobar!” I nastavio je vrijeđati. Vlatka je izgubila živce i počela vikati: “Pucaj, što čekaš, da vidim kako pucaš na Vlaha. Ja sam Hrvatica, Šokica, katolkinja, je li ti jasno? I moja su djeca Hrvati.” Pozvala je zatim djecu, postavila ih uza zid kraj sebe i počela vikati: “Pucaj u Hrvate, da vidim tvoje junaštvo...” Nitko se na ovo nije obazirao, iako je policija bila u blizini. Slijedeća je priča Marijana iz štaba, a u nastavcima je prenosi Lucić 19. i 20. juna: :...ispod Židovskog groblja nema određene granice između Srba i naših, nego netko zaluta pa prođe. Tako je neki čikica s lopatom kojom je čistio smeće kraj kontejnera prešao na našu stranu i kad su ga vojnici upitali kamo je pošao, rekao je da čisti ulicu. Nosio je lopatu sa sobom. Rekli su mu da oni nisu srpski nego muslimanski vojnici, ali čovjek nije htio vjerovati. Uzalud su mu pokazivali oznake na rukavu. On je rekao da su se to oni kamuflirali. Nije htio vjerovati ni kad su mu pokazali registraciju na automobilu. Lopatu im nije dao, jer je rekao da je za nju“zadužen”. Kad su mu pokazali da vidi Baščaršiju i džamiju, rekao je: “Srušit ćemo je kao što smo i ostale srušili, nego ti mene vodi komandantu.” Stavili su mu povez na oči i odveli ga u jednu kasarnu pa se vojska s njim šalila i razgovarala. Otpremili su ga dalje. ... Naš jučerašnji “Srbin” s Grbavice,.., nije nikakav Srbin nego Hrvat, odnosno katolik, Ferdo, koji je priznao da je bio zaluđen i da nije vjerovao do zadnjeg trenutka da ga netko ne vuče za nos. On čitavog rata radi u radnom vodu. Na okruglom stolu održanom 4. juna 1994. godine u Kamernom teatru u Sarajevu fra Ljubo Lucić je izrazio bojazan kako je u javnoj komunikaciji u Bosni i Hercegovini najvažniji argument upravo nepriznavanje “Drugog”, “odnosno imperativ: tebe nema, a ako te i ima, neće te biti kada se ostvare moji planovi. Ovaj rat je dokazao da je nijekanje drugoga i svih njegovih prava na ovu zemlju osnovna postavka od koje se polazi i kojoj se vraća svaka rasprava koja završava potezanjem ubojitog svijetlog oružja za iskorjenjivanje drugoga.”Isto, Dio II, 158. Tu, na puškomet :...Gradom još prolazi pridošla vojska, sva razderana, ali sjajno naoružana, pravi borci.(...) A propos poderani i zamazani borci: kolika su laž slikarske kompozicije ratnih scena – ratnici su uvijek na njima čisti, dotjerani, počešljani i izbrijani – to više nije ni idealiziranje, ni stiliziranje – pusta tupavost.''Josip Horvat, Preživjeti u Zagrebu, dnevnik 1943-1945, Zagreb, 1989, 229-331; preuzeto iz: Drugi svjetski rat: historijska čitanka 4, ur. Krešimir Erdelja et.al., Sarajevo, Centar za demokraciju i pomirenje u jugoistočnoj Evropi, Thessaloniki, 2007, 115. U ratnim dešavanjima prve polovice devedesetih godina na prostoru Bosne i Hercegovine učestvovalo je nekoliko organiziranih vojnih skupina, od kojih je samo Armija Republike Bosne i Hercegovine bila legalna, u nadležnosti Vlade u Sarajevu. “Dok je čitav svijet devedesetih godina XX. stoljeća živio pod dojmom sloma komunizma i uživljavao se u ponovno uskrsnuće hippy pokreta (dobar predstavnik jeste grad Seattle i njegova grunge-kultura koja je veoma brzo postala dominirajuća u čitavom svijetu), na južnoslavenskom podneblju hipicima su postali Draža Mihailović i Ante Pavelić.” Admir Mulaosmanović, “Stereotip, mit, zločin (Srpska propaganda u Jugoslaviji u drugoj polovini osamdesetih godina XX stoljeća)”, u: Istraživanja, Časopis FHN, 3(2008), Mostar: Fakultet humanističkih nauka u Mostaru, 96 U Drugom svjetskom ratu nastaje četnički pokret, čiji su folklor, ideja i sljedbenici bili akteri ratnih dešavanja početkom prve polovice 90-ih godina 20. stoljeća. U ovom se razdoblju javljaju i onakve četničke, paravojne formacije kojima slika, koja je u skladu sa “ravnogorskim folklorom” – ne odgovara. To je, naprimjer, slučaj sa jedinicamaU intervjuu Radiju Slobodna Evropa, objavljenom na CD-u 2004. godine pod naslovom Svjedoci raspada, Biljana Plavšić govori o svom susretu s ovim jedinicama i Ražnjatovićem u Bijeljini, aprila 1992. godine: “...Arkan je poredao one svoje pretorijance. Bili su zaista, onako, reprezentativni momci, i za viditi, i tako. On je raport podnio... Tada je bio onaj poljubac... Zaista sam mu ja zahvalna, jer bilo sve u njegovim rukama... Mislim, on je mogao da učini od tih ljudi bilo šta... On je bio gospodar...” kojima je upravljao Željko Ražnjatović Arkan. Prije početka Drugog svjetskog rata nastao je i ustaški pokret. Ovaj je pokret, za razliku od četničkog, u periodu 1941-1945. postao i legalan i institucionaliziran u jednoj državnoj tvorevini – NDH.Ističemo ovu činjenicu da skrenemo pažnju na razlike kod vojnog identiteta ovih dviju vojski; iza cjelokupnog izgleda oružanih snaga (opreme, odjeće, naoružanja, činova, itd.) u NDH stoji zapravo određeni sistem, “država”, dok to nije slučaj kod četničkog pokreta Bilješka iz dnevnika Ede Hozića s početka aprila 1992. godine kazuje nam to da su građani Sarajeva počeli poistovjećivati naoružane grupe ljudi, koje su, između ostalog, i blokirale Sarajevo u dva navrata, s četničkim pokretom, ali tek nakon aprilskih barikada, odnosno nakon druge, za veliki broj osoba koje su ostale u Sarajevu i definitivne, blokade grada. :''Sasvim spontano, u cijelom Sarajevu, građani su pripadnike paravojnih formacija SDS počeli nazivati četnicima.''Edo Hozić, Biografija Sarajeva 92-93.: iz dana u dan: izbor iz sarajevskih novina i magazina, Bemust, Sarajevo, 2008, 11. U intervjuu autora s Jovanom Divjakom, 15. septembra 2009. godine, Divjak tvrdi da je odmah na početku, još za vrijeme događanja u ratu u Hrvatskoj, bio prisutan jedan “animozitet” i da nije bilo, prije svega, političke volje da se takvo stanje, premisa prema kojoj “se ne može živjeti zajedno” prekine. Stjepan Šiber je dnevničke zabilješke vodio čitavog svog radnog vijeka, pa tako i u ratu 1992-1995. godine. U jednoj bilješci daje opis nekoliko članova paravojne, četničke formacije: :''Kasno noću javlja mi se čovjek koji se predstavlja imenom Krvavac i kaže da iz ulice Rave Janković broj 23 na Grbavici izlaze “beli orlovi”, bradati, naoružani do zuba, sa šubarama na glavama, a u kafiću preko puta šopinga...dešavaju se neke čudne stvari. Stjepan Šiber, Prevare, zablude, istina: ratni dnevnik 1992, Sarajevo: Rabic, 2000, 60-61 U jednoj bilješci s početka aprila 1992. autor razmišlja o agresoru, tim “zvijerima sa brda”, ljudima s kojima je do jučer bio prijatelj.Isto, 42. U Šiberovim je dnevnicima general Uzelac krajiški zlikovac ''Isto, 15. '' i krvnik ''Isto, 22.; general Vukosavljević je pak ''izdajnik Isto, 16., poltron ''Isto, 24., čovjek koji ne zna kome je potčinjen, “čovjek, koji više od šest mjeseci radi na naoružavanju Srba i SDS u Bosni i Hercegovini, misli da sam glup i da ne znam šta on radi.” Isto, 30. S druge strane, Jovan Divjak je vrlo obrazovan i inteligentan, osporavan i hvaljen, “jedini čovjek u mome životu koji je dolazio da traži posao i da predlaže rješenja.” Šiber ističe Divjakovu veliku hrabrost u dešavanjima u Dobrovoljačkoj ulici početkom maja 1992. godine.Isto, 20-21, 64. Sefera Halilovića u vrijeme s početka rata smatra za osobu koja “zna šta hoće, a često ostavlja utisak da sve zna, mada nije tako”, dok krajem 1992. godine na Halilovića gleda kao na sumnjičavu osobu, budući da Halilović nije imao povjerenja ni u koga osim u Fahrudina Radončića – kojem je dao da kontrolira informativnu službu.Isto, 51, 207 Rasima Delića, tada još potpukovnika, Šiber smatra za jednog od najškolovanijih i najboljih oficira bivše JNA koje je poznavao.Isto, 55. Boutrosa Boutrosa Ghalija smatra za “neprijatelja naše države, a prijetelja agresora”,Isto, 91. slično kao i generala Mekenzija. Isto, 95-96. Avdu Hebiba, kao i mnoge ljude u Sarajevu i u BiH, smatra ''za čovjeka velika i hrabra srca. Piše i o jednoj skupini zarobljenika, konkretno o vojnicima JNA zarobljenim i uhapšenim 3. maja u Dobrovoljačkoj ulici, kojima je održao govor. Kazuje kako je u toku svoga govora zarobljenicima osjećao njihov prezir, mržnju prema sebi, a i sam je isto osjećao prema njima. Smatra ih za zlikovce, izdajnike i protivnike Bosne i Hercegovine i njenog naroda.Isto, 69-70. Prvi se put riječ četnik, kao pojam, imenica uopće, kod Mirsada Ćatića javlja u zabilješci s datumom od 26. maja 1992. godine. Autor na ovome mjestu daje informaciju o tome kako je petero slabo naoružanih vojnika ARBiH iz zasjede pohapsilo i privelo gotovo trideset neprijateljskih vojnika koji su se povlačili. Ne daje nikakvu informaciju o izgledu, naoružanju, fizičkoj kondiciji, opremi zarobljenih vojnika. Jedina opaska kod Ćatića jeste ta da su svi zarobljeni vojnici imali kod sebe određenu hranu (konkretno šunku) i vodu za piće. U bilješci od 1. augusta 1992. godine daje fizički opis grupe zarobljenih neprijateljskih artiljeraca. Na ovome mjestu čak poredi “njih” i “nas”, i u tom poređenju je grupa kojoj pripada autor, u vojnom pogledu superiornija, nadmoćnija. “Vojska” ovdje ima određene asocijacije na skupinu discipliniranih,naoružanih, ustrojenih, zdravih, snažnih ljudi, muškaraca prvenstveno. Suprotnu je grupu prosudio po njihovom lošem fizičkom izgledu i lošem psihičkom stanju, budući se radi o zarobljenicima. Ova je skupina od autora i nominirana vojnim rodom, konkretno – artiljerija. Samo se može pretpostaviti jesu li ili nisu prije zarobljavanja bili naoružani i pješadijskim naoružanjem. Pored fizičkog opisa autor iznosi informaciju o političkom i moralnom opredjeljenju zarobljenih neprijatelja. Ćatić ostavlja dovoljno prostora za sumnju u mišljenje koje iznosi, koje može biti i subjektivno. Sam stavlja znak upitnika na svoje sudove. Dozvoljava da neprijatelj, “oni” možda i nisu krivi onoliko koliko “mi” mislimo da jesu, te da ako i jesu na suprotnoj strani - govore istinu, ne lažu.Mirsad Ćatić-Čuperak, Sjena nad Igmanom, Ratni dnevnik, 1992.-1996., autor, Sarajevo, 2000, 173-174. Kod Ćatića će neprijatelj, četnik – taj kukavički vojnik, pljačkaš, koljač nejači, agresor – u određenom trenutku dobiti i jednu ljudsku notu, “oni” su ljudi kao i “mi”. “Nama” se ne ratuje, “mi” moramo ratovati, jer se branimo od “njih”, nismo “mi” napali “njih”, nego su “oni’ napali “nas” – i to je činjenica koja se kod autora podrazumijeva. Bilješka je datirana 28. decembra 1992. godine. Sve je ovo bezveze. Ni četnicima se ne ratuje. Ćatić na ovome mjestu piše o besmislenosti rata i ratovanja, te je “Drugog” stavio u istu ravan sa samim sobom – kao vojnikom, koji samo izvršava naredbe onih na višem zapovjednom nivou, a i to je trenutno prestao raditi iz nekog razloga. Na umu imamo i velike hladnoće i oštre zime, razloge moralne i psihološke prirode, na kraju krajeva i praznično raspoloženje pred kraj godine, svojevrsno stanje Božićnog primirja.Riječ je o “dugo čuvanoj javnoj tajni”, “nacionalnoj sramoti”, dešavanjima do kojih je dolazilo tokom Prvog svjetskog rata. Radi se o tome da su međusobno suprotstavljeni njemački i engleski vojnici na frontu, u rovovima, spontano sklapali primirja, posuđivali oruđe za učvršćivanje rovova, razmjenjivali namirnice, međusobno se družili, sklapali poznanstva, igrali fudbal jedni protiv drugih i sl.;međusobno su se ovi vojnici iz rovova i dovikivali, Engleze su njemački vojnici zvali Tommy, a engleski su vojnici Nijemce zvali Fritz. Mišljenja smo da je od završetka ratnih dešavanja u BiH već prošao izvjesni vremenski period, te da je moguće i potrebno krenuti s iznošenjem pozitivnih, ljudskih priča i događaja koji su se tokom agresije na BiH događali, a pojedini učesnici ih u povjerenju usmeno iznose u neformalnim razgovorima. Isto tako, s druge strane moramo razmotriti i ostale razloge zbog kojih nema trenutnih agresorskih borbenih djelovanja, a radi se o nedovoljnom broju mobiliziranog ljudstva iz Srbije i Crne Gore. Ova će se situacija na frontu brzo promijeniti, tako da već početkom augusta 1993. Ćatić bilježi i uspoređuje poziciju u kojoj su “mi” - Armija BiH, sa onom koju drže “oni” – četnici. Ovdje se autor pomirio s činjenicom i gotovo da – kao vojnik odaje priznanje neprijatelju na dobroj organizaciji. Zna da pred njim stoji neprijatelj koji je vojno nadmoćniji, spremniji, neopterećen ničim drugim osim ratom. U neprijatelju vidi agresora, ali i profesionalnog vojnika kojeg vodi i s njime ratuje “rame uz rame” – njegov nadređeni, također profesionalni vojnik, general Mladić. Sasvim drugačiju predstavu autor daje o “svome dvorištu”, gdje vidi i ukazuje na brojne opstrukcije, probleme, nedostatke. Ne ističe izravno, ali navodi jednu plemenitu dužnost, obavezu, ali i teret zaštite stanovništva i sve što s time ide. Izričito ima negativan stav i prema nadređenima i prema političarima. Vlastite oficire imenuje kukavicama, komunjarama ili kosovcima koji se ne bave vojskom, što im je primarna zadaća i dužnost, već žele rješavati politička pitanja.Mirsad Ćatić-Čuperak, isto, 320-321. U Bosni i Hercegovini je gotovo od samih početaka pa do kraja ratnih zbivanja na terenu bilo prisutno jedno opće šarenilo: prvo, šarenilo vojnih formacija, a zatim šarenilo vojničkih uniformi unutar tih formacija. Pitanje izgleda uniformi Armije (Republike) BiH u ovom razdoblju je “na tapetu” od početka pa do kraja rata. Tako i ne čudi bilješka koju Ćatić donosi sa datumom 14. septembra 1995. godine. Dok ushićeno piše o napredovanju ARBiH i HV-a (prema Bosanskom Petrovcu, oslobađanju Jajca, Donjeg Vakufa, ofanzivi na Ozrenu, protjerivanju srpske vojske iz Drvara), bilježi i to da je zabunom jedna grupa četnika upala u kolonu 501. brigade ARBiH misleći da je to kolona “njihovih” koji se povlače, a vojnici ARBiH bili su uvjereni da se radi o grupi vojnika koji pripadaju 502. brigadi ARBiH. Tek nakon nekog vremena, na karoseriji kamiona, vojnici su shvatili da su ustvari neprijatelji i dolazi do vatrenog okršaja u kojem je bilo poginulih. Sefer Halilović, brigadni general Armije Republike Bosne i Hercegovine, nedugo nakon rata (1997. godine) objavio je knjigu Lukava strategija. Halilović je školovan na Vojnoj akademiji u Beogradu, kao vojno lice služi i u BiH i Hrvatskoj, napusto je JNA i uključio se u pripreme za otpor agresoru na BiH. Patriota je, a od penzionisanja i političar. Knjiga se uglavnom bavi vremenom i problemima vezanim za Halilovićevu “smjenu” na čelu Armije RBiH 1993. godine. Na prvim stranicama knjige autor se sjeća razdoblja juna mjeseca 1993. godine. Agresor su: srpsko-crnogorski i domaći nacisti, četnici, ustaše, banda na čelu s Miloševićem, Ćosićem, Karadžićem. Agresor je beskrupulozan, bestijalan, tehnički nadmoćniji, zločinac. Neprijatelj želi uništiti naš narod, ne želi se odreći svojih strategijskih ciljeva – Velike Srbije i uništenja Bošnjaka – Muslimana. Vojni neprijatelj tada je i četnik i HVO, “dobro naoružan i opremom i mržnjom”. S neprijateljem se, prema Haliloviću (koji to često naglašava), išlo u pregovore suprotno vojnoj logici - samo onda kada je neprijatelj bio u defanzivi. O snazi agresora na Bosnu i Hercegovinu daje konkretne podatke u brojkama, govori o motiviranosti neprijatelja: “izvanredno naoružanih tehnikom, mržnjom i uvjerenjem da je pred njima odlučni boj za ostvarenje vjekovnog sna, Velike Srbije.”Sefer Halilović, Lukava strategija, Sarajevo: Maršal, 1997, 121-122, 177-180, 190; procjenu neprijateljskih snaga vidjeti na str. 166-167. Dokument GŠ PL datiran je 25. februarom 1992. godine, pod naslovom Direktiva za odbranu suvereniteta BiH. Kao komandant je obilazio svoje vojnike, slabo opremljene borce na položaju; na ovome mjestu poredi njihovu nemjerljivu volju i odlučnost sa kolebanjem političara i podrumaša.Isto, 9. Prisjeća se i jednog od komandanata Armije RBiH, Safeta Zajke, kojeg doživljava kao “prototip bosanskog heroja”, “junačkog srca i djevojačke duše”, “komandanta koji je kao vuk, jasan ko dan i oštar ko sablja”, u razgovoru sa svojim vojnicima ima ulogu “starijeg brata ili oca”.Isto'' '' Halilović je kao načelnik Glavnog štaba Armije BiH u novembru 1992. godine sudjelovao i na pregovorima u Ženevi. Iz nekih razloga, kasnio je na Plenarnu sjednicu u palati UN, jako iziritiran, imao je određenih neprilika u potrazi za “bosanskom delegacijom”: :Dakle palata UN je puna četnika i ustaša. Jedva smo mi nabasali na pravu bosanskohercegovačku delegaciju. Portir nas je prvo poslao Karadžiću...''Isto, 20-21. Kao osobe koje potkopavaju borbu Armije BiH za nezavisnu i cjelovitu Bosnu i Hercegovinu i sarađuju s agresorom, u Halilovićevu tekstu javljaju se Alija Delimustafić i Fikret Muslimović. Kada razmatra pitanje cijepanja BiH po etničkim linijama, gotovo u istu ravan s ovom dvojicom i KOS-om stavlja i ulogu SDA, nekadašnjeg imama džamije u Zagrebu, kasnije reisa Cerića.Isto, 60-61, 79-83. Jednu od kontroverznijih ličnosti ovog perioda, člana kolektivnog Predsjedništva BiH, Fikreta Abdića Babu, “krajiškog cara”Isto, 86-87., Halilović poredi sa Hitlerom, Musolinijem i Miloševićem. O ratnom zločincu, nacističkom generalu,Isto, 177. kojeg poredi sa četničkim vojvodom Zaharijem Ostojićem - Ratku Mladiću Halilović kazuje da je od bijesa u pregovorima u Ženevi znao prevrtati stolove, te da je u osnovi Mladić nedovoljno inteligentan i neinventivan zapovjednik.Isto, 106-107. Kada Jovan Divjak govori o neprijatelju,U spomenutom intervjuu autora sa Jovanom Divjakom, u posjedu autora. agresoru, smatra ga superiornijim od Armije Republike Bosne i Heregovine na mnogim poljima i mnogo bolje organiziranim. Kod agresora na zapovjednim funkcijama vidi jedan komandni kadar u kojem “su svi završili najmanje Komandno-štabnu školu”, a u ratu su, za razliku od Armije BiH, pored toga što su izuzetno kvalitetno vojno obrazovani, raspolagali dobrom logistikom. Logistika u Armiji Bosne i Hercegovine nije gotovo ni postojala, “mi nismo imali ništa”. S početka rata je, po Divjakovim riječima, ono što će postati Armija Bosne i Hercegovine, jedna “neorganizirana vojska koja nije imala ni sistem rukovođenja”. Divjak, pored agresora, u “Drugog” ubraja i pojedince iz vlastitih redova. Takvu kvalifikacijudobijaju po jedini komandanti Armije Bosne i Hercegovine, te političari nedorasli dužnosti koju vrše. Govori o još nekoliko ključnih problema tokom rata u redovima Armije BiH. Prvi je problem bio sam sistem komandiranja vojskom. Drugi problem koji se otvara jeste pitanje međusobnog povjerenja ‒ i u samom vrhu Armije BiH, dalje među zapovjednim kadrom, pa zapovjednom strukturom naniže, sve do odnosa među samim vojnicima. Iz razgovora s Divjakom također se može primijetiti već spomenuti antagonizam između vojnika i političara, koji su se jedni drugima miješali “u posao”. Poteže i problem koji ćemo ovdje samo naznačiti. Radi se o slučaju kada komandant stvara određenu “hollywoodsku sliku” o sebi kao vojniku i o vođenju rata, ali i tu se ponovno provlači problem sposobnosti komandanata u sastavu Armije BiH: :Kakav je to naš komandant, ja, bilo koji drugi, koji da bi prešao reku ... izuje čizme, čizme stavi oko vrata pa se slika, nije to..., ne vodi se tako rat..., on je, pojedini komandanti, pojedini ponavljam, su stvarali sliku o sebi i sposobnosti nindža... Umjesto zaključka Primjera u analiziranim tekstovima ima mnogo. Ovdje su uzeti u obzir oni primjeri koji su karakteristični kod autora čije smo tekstove analizirali. Možemo se unedogled preispitivati – ''Ko smo mi, šta smo mi i kuda, ustvari, idemo? Međutim, mora se postaviti i pitanje jesmo li baš sigurni u svoj odgovor i jesmo li uvijek samo “Mi” upravuPo ovom pitanju pogledati rad koji ispituje odnos doživljaja kolektivne krivnje, etničkog identiteta i opravdanja postupka vlastite grupe u posljednjem ratu, a na temelju istraživanja na određenom uzorku Hrvata i Srba u Vukovaru. U: Dinka Čorkalo-Biruški, Andreja Magoč, “Mi ne možemo biti krivi?! Etnički identitet i opravdanja postupaka vlastite grupe kao odrednice doživljaja kolektivne krivnje”, u: Revija za sociologiju 40(39) (2009), 3-4: 211- 231. Borivoj Radaković, pjesnik, koji za sebe kaže da je krležijanec (i to se u tekstu koji slijedi može naslutiti), u traženju odgovora na već postavljeno, vječno pitanje, u pomoć priziva Cosima I Medicija u uvodnoj pjesmi zbirke Ne to nisam ja. Pretresao je i postavio čitav niz pitanja i problema vezanih za temu vlastitog identiteta, sama sebe, za čovjeka rođenog, kako kaže: :...Usred opakog dijagrama što ga tvori i razara Lanac: Učka, Velebit, Dinara, Šara i tvrda :Stara/Balkan planina. U mraku između Vizantinaca i Latina rodih se ko melankolični Šćavo :Kojem odmažu i Bog i Đavo. I neka, ne žudim za njihovom hranom. Žićem, radom i stanom :Zagrebčanin sum (Croatiae, ergo, incola), A Balkan je mjesto rožd’stva i nekropola svih mojih predaka... te dalje nastavlja: :...nitko ne osjeti Balkana :Ako mu rodbina nije zaklana ... :Bogumili ne bijahu narod, oni su bili ljudi. Strojnici bez oružja, :Djedovi, starci, gosti čame sad sred okružja ubilačke volje :Duboko pod vremenom. I bolje. U ime neshvaćenog Elohima i Allaha :U današnjih pogana Sataniel se razmaha, te strojnice deru tkivo :Patarenskih potomaka, zatiru sve živo, lome kosti, kole lubnje, :Handžari i kame grkljane s uživanjem podsjecaju. :Dok presječeni životi kroz zjapne grla grcaju, rasplinjuju se duše, :Živa komadaju tijela. Sred tmuše noći i kad sunce koljište obasje :Stoga kličem: Slaveni, ... ! Hajde, svi u rat, svi ste u pravu :Svršimo već jednom tu bratsku slavu, nek se puk konačno iskolje! ... Nakon pročitanih tekstova trinaesterice autora mišljenja smo da “Drugi” u ovom posljednjem ratu predstavlja pojam koji ide u dvije krajnosti. Kreće se od saznanja da je “Drugi” takav kakav jeste, ustvari, čovjek kao i “Ja”, preko toga da je “On” u neznanju, izmanipuliran, u zabludi, pa čak do takvog mišljenja da je “On” ustvari negacija “Mene” - negacija ljudskog bića, kreatura, spodoba, biće iz podzemnog svijeta. U pojedinim je tekstovima iz navedenog razloga autorima bio cilj degradirati “Drugog”. Pišući o “Drugom” autori, zapravo, razotkrivaju i identificiraju sami “Sebe”. Pojedini uveliko koriste govor mržnje prema svemu što je drugačije i tuđe. Naposljetku, i Guliverovi se Liliputanci svrstavaju u dvije stranke samo na osnovu toga s koje strane razbijaju jaja, i taj je, nama nebitan detalj, uzrok njihova neprijateljstva, detalj sasvim dovoljan da se identificiraju kao pripadnici različitih grupacija.Endru Baruh Vahtel, Stvaranje nacije, razaranje nacije: književnost i kulturna politika u Jugoslaviji, Beograd: Stubovi kulture, 2001, Kroz analizirane tekstove izbijaju najrazličitiji slojevi identiteta: od vjerskih i nacionalnih, preko lokalpatriotskih, internacionalnih itd. Kod autora koji su dnevničke bilješke vodili u opkoljenom Sarajevu, nezavisno od toga u kakvim su strašnim uvjetima i okruženju pisali, ipak prevladava razum, ufanje, želja za boljom budućnošću, ljubav prema čovjeku, prema bližnjem. U ovim nam tekstovima iznose komadiće svoje intime, svoje tuge i radosti, svakodnevne obaveze, brige i nastojanja; želju za dostojanstvenim životom. SEEING THE “OTHER” IN TIME OF WAR OF 1992–1995 (Summary) In this work the author, through the analysis of certain texts, tries to get insight into how individual soldiers, commanders and politicians during the war in Bosnia and Herzegovina saw the “Other”. He uses: the entries from the diaries from beseiged Sarajevo of historian Nusret Šehić; the diary of soldier Mirsad Ćatić; the diary of professor and politician Ivo Komšić; the diary of “Sarajevo” Airport director, Mile Jovičić; the diary of general of the Army of Bosnia and Herzegovina, Stjepan Šiber; the diary of friar Ljubo Lucić; the diary of priest Radoslav Zovko; the diary of ex-mayor of Sarajevo Dane Olbina; the notes of journalist Edo Hozić; the analysis of Belgrade politician Miloš Minić; the book of general of the Army of Bosnia and Herzegovina, Sefer Halilović, based on the diary; the book of the Minister of Education, Science and Culture of Republic of Srpska, Ljubomir Zuković, as well as the book of professor and politician Aleksa Buha. After reading the articles of these thirteen authors, the author concludes that the term the “Other” in the last war is a term that goes to two extremes. It starts with the realization that the “Other” such as it is, in fact, is a man just like “Me” and ‘that “He” is ignorant, manipulated, misguided, and even to the point that “He” is, in fact, the negation of “Me”- a negation of human being, a creature, a shape, a creature from the underground world. In certain texts for the same reason, the authors have as a goal to degrade the “Other ”. Writing about the “Other” the authors actually reveal and identify themselves “Myself”. Some widely use the speech of hatred to everything that is different and someone’s elses. Through analysed texts there emerge the most diverse layers of identity: from the religious and national, over lokal-patriotic, international, etc.. The authors who held their diary notes in besieged Sarajevo, regardless of how terrible conditions and environment they wrote under, prevail common sense nevertheless, hope, desire for a better future, love of man, towards the neighbors. In these texts, they reveal little pieces of their intimacy, their sorrows and joys, daily duties, care and effort, desire for a dignified life.